The Princess and the Beast
by Demonocracy
Summary: Érase una vez una adorable princesa, con un cabello tan rojo como el atardecer y unos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos como las amatistas. Todo en su vida era perfecto… hasta que se encontró con una bestia de ojos celestes que puso su mundo de cabeza. [Heredera/Guardaespaldas AU!]
1. Día 224

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

Érase una vez una adorable princesa, con un cabello tan rojo como el atardecer y unos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos como las amatistas. Todo en su vida era perfecto… hasta que se encontró con una bestia de ojos celestes que puso su mundo de cabeza. _[Heredera/Guardaespaldas AU!]_

* * *

 _Día 224._

 **…**

El sol ardía fuertemente sobre el cielo despejado de Kouka aquel día. Yona, vestida con un pequeño traje de baño rosa intentaba disfrutar de ese día caluroso refrescándose en la piscina de su hogar.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor habían cubierto su frente con sólo caminar hacia la tumbona de su patio trasero para recostarse a descansar. El intenso calor parecía amenazar con derretir su cuerpo por completo.

Abanicándose con una mano y llenando sus pulmones de aire, la adorable pelirroja separó sus labios para gritar un fuerte: — ¡Hak!

Era la tercera vez que lo hacía en al menos cinco minutos, al fin logrando escuchar pasos tranquilos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— ¿Sucede algo, _princesa_? —se burló un hombre de cabello negro deteniéndose frente a Yona. Usaba un traje completo sin sudar en absoluto a pesar de los 30 y algo grados que había.

— ¡Tardaste, Hak! —se quejó ella.

—Sí, bien, estaba intentando fingir que no existía. Pero usted no dejaba de llamar…

—Como sea, ya estás aquí así que quiero pedirte un favor.

—Lo que su majestad desee —murmuró él, con sarcasmo.

Ante la mirada fija de su guardaespaldas, Yona ató su cabello en una coleta alta sobre su cabeza, entonces, tomando una botella de bloqueador solar le dio la espalda al hombre junto a ella.

—Ponme bloqueador en la espalda.

— _Princesa_ , puedo asegurarle que esta no es la función que su padre…

—Mi padre te ordenó estar conmigo por veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana para castigarme. Has estado aquí por ¿seis meses ya? Y nadie ha intentado secuestrarme ni has hecho gran cosa, así que al menos para aprovechar la enorme cantidad que mi padre te paga has algo por mí y ponme bloqueador en la espalda.

 _"Siete meses, una semana y cuatro días, en realidad",_ pensó Hak, intentando calmarse para no terminar lanzando a la pelirroja hacia la piscina.

No había pasado un solo día de esa pequeña eternidad sin que las personalidades de ambos chocaran. Yona creía que la decisión de Il había sido tomada para atormentarla por sus caprichos y problemas constantes, mientras que Hak estaba convencido de que era un castigo divino el cuidar a la berrinchuda hija de un gobernador.

Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se podía deshacer del otro tan fácilmente.

—Aun así, princesa —contestó Hak—, me parece inapropiado. Y, al igual que a usted, sé lo inútil que es ser la niñera de una chica mimada, pero debido al respeto que siento por su padre no puedo negarme a sus órdenes.

— ¡Hak! —se quejó ella.

—Si me disculpa, seguiré cuidándola desde adentro de la casa…

— ¡Te daré el resto del día libre! ¡Por favor! No haré nada en todo el día así que puedes irte a casa y, no sé, hacer lo que sea que hagas.

Hak tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo. La idea de poder ir a casa y descansar por el resto del día era tentadora, pero tenía que existir una razón para la insistencia de Yona. Si intentaba seducirlo, él estaba seguro de que podía soportar tocar una espalda femenina sin caer enamorado a sus pies. Si buscaba meterlo en problemas, ella podría haber escogido un escenario más incriminatorio.

Con un largo suspiro, Hak extendió la mano hacia Yona y dijo un: —De acuerdo. —que sorprendió a la chica.

— ¡Gracias! —contestó ella con una sonrisa sincera que Hak no había visto dirigida hacia él jamás. Fue entonces cuando llegó a su mente la idea de que quizá lo único que esa chica mimada necesitaba era un amigo. Un buen amigo. Uno que no estuviera ahí sólo para sus salidas a bares lujosos y sus viajes a lugares exóticos.

— ¡Anda! ¡No tengo todo el día! —lo apresuró ella.

Aunque claro, quién querría ser amigo de una chica tan _molesta._

Inclinándose detrás de ella, Hak notó como la espalda de Yona se erguía para permitirle untar el bloqueador sin problemas. Tras colocar una gran cantidad de la crema sobre su mano, él comenzó a esparcirla sobre la pálida piel de la pelirroja.

— ¡Hak, no! ¿Qué haces? ¿Nunca le habías puesto bloqueador a una chica antes?

—Sí —aceptó él—, pero nunca a una como usted. Debemos poner mucho bloqueador para evitar que se queme y se ponga más fea aún.

Ella resopló con enfado y Hak, después de dejar su espalda completamente blanca, se puso de pie.

—Listo princesa, ahora si me disculpa…

Yona le dirigió una mirada enfadada con unos ojos violetas que parecían arder más que el sol sobre sus cabezas. Sin dejar de darle la espalda, ella desabrochó la parte superior de su bikini y lo lanzó hacia la piscina, quedando semidesnuda frente a él.

—Gracias, _Hak_ —contestó ella con sarcasmo, recostándose boca abajo sobre su silla de playa y dedicándose a broncearse.

Hak, sorprendido, se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Cuál era el punto del bloqueador si ibas a tenderte en el sol de cualquier manera? —se quejó.

— ¡Adiós, Hak! —contestó ella simplemente.

Hak observó la pequeña espalda de la pelirroja, que a pesar de tener sólo unos minutos en el sol comenzaba a enrojecerse levemente. Se detuvo antes de permitir que su mirada viajara más abajo y se alejó rápidamente, consciente de que aunque había intentado evitarlo, había caído en su trampa.

Y había perdido completamente.

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente recibió una llamada mientras desayunaba.

— ¡Hak! Necesito que vayas a la farmacia y compres aceite de almendras.

— ¿La _princesa_ sufrió quemaduras de sol? —sonrió él, completamente recuperado de su _sorpresa_ del día anterior.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —gruñó ella— y buenos días.

Sin que la sonrisa desapareciera y terminando su comida para dirigirse a trabajar, Hak esperó ser el elegido para untar el remedio sobre las quemaduras de la piel de su insoportable _princesa._ _  
_

 **…**


	2. Día 1

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

 _Día 1._

Antes de seguir contando esta historia, vale la pena decir que Yona no era _exactamente_ una princesa.

Ella era una chica increíblemente hermosa, con una tersa y pálida piel que contrastaba con su cabello rojo y rizado. Sus ojos eran del color de las amatistas y su rostro era más que digno de ser admirado.

Yona era bella, sí, pero eso no era suficiente para ser considerada una princesa.

A ella le encantaba hacer cosas por la gente; como donar dinero _–de su padre–_ a todas las causas benéficas que conocía, participar en las campañas en que sus amigas participaran, donar _toda_ la ropa de su armario que ya no estuviera de moda y, por supuesto, apoyar a todas las causas que pudiera por medio de las redes sociales.

Yona era una buena persona también, pero eso no la hacía una princesa aún.

La pequeña pelirroja tenía dinero y una casa tan enorme como un castillo, llena de sirvientes que la hacían sentir parte de la realeza. Su padre era el gobernante de miles de personas, haciendo un trabajo magnifico, sin embargo, cuando su mandato terminara Yona no sería la siguiente en ascender al poder porque se encontraba en una época en la que la democracia mandaba.

Entonces, si su belleza, bondad y poder no la convertían en una princesa, ¿Qué lo había hecho? Pues, había sido _él._

 **…**

Lo había conocido una noche, en lo que sería el equivalente moderno a un _baile real_. Sí, lo conoció en un bar cerca de la media noche.

Ella había estado bailando grácilmente en el centro de la pista, divirtiéndose junto a sus amigas y –¿Para qué negarlo?– con unas cuantas copas vacías en su mesa.

Él la había visto desde el otro lado de la pista, alto, con el cabello despeinado y terriblemente apuesto. Se abrió paso a través de la pista hasta llegar a ella, _¿Había sido su imaginación o las personas le cedían el paso?_ Fuera como fuera, había llegado a ella.

La miraba con intensidad, con esos ojos del color del cielo que parecían transmitirle cientos de cosas. Yona se sentía halagada, jamás había flechado a nadie con tanta rapidez.

Así que, esperó, ya fuera su declaración de amor eterno o que la invitara a bailar. Cualquier opción estaría bien.

— ¿Eres Yona? —preguntó él, Yona frunció el ceño, para después asentir con la cabeza. _Bien, quizá el chico era tímido._

Él tomó su mano firmemente y le ordenó que lo siguiera. La pelirroja lo siguió unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a un completo extraño.

— ¡No! —Se resistió ella— ¡Suéltame!

—Escucha, pequeña, tengo una orden y es sacarte de aquí.

El miedo inundó a la chica con rapidez, quien se giró hacia sus amigas pero no pudo encontrarlas por ningún lado. Trató de clavar sus tacones en el suelo pero el chico respondió levantándola y llevándola sobre su hombro.

— ¡Mi falda! ¡Se sube! —atinó a quejarse.

—No, está bien.

Salieron por la puerta trasera donde un auto los esperaba, Yona se preparó para correr tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

—Puedes soltarla ya, Hak.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Yona, una vez que sus pies se plantaron firmemente en el suelo.

—Entra al auto, Yona.

Ella obedeció, tambaleándose un poco al entrar… Quizá había bebido _un poco_ de más. Su padre la siguió adentro y después el chico desconocido. El chofer comenzó a avanzar entonces.

— ¿Lo enviaste? —Preguntó Yona, señalando al desconocido—. ¡Me asustó mucho! No me soltaba y creo que todos vieron debajo de mi falda.

—Me ordenaron asustarla —contestó el chico.

— ¿Y maltratarme también?

Él contestó con una sonrisa, irritando a Yona.

— ¡Papá! ¿Por qué permitiste-?

—Saliste de casa sin avisarle a nadie, Yona —comenzó Il—. Te escapaste de mis guardias, te llevaste tu auto a pesar de que no tenías permitido usarlo, dejando tu celular en casa.

—Sí, bueno, eso…

—Te encontramos luego de buscar en otros bares, a pesar de que no tenías permiso de salir de casa y ni siquiera te hablaré sobre las copas que tomaste.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó ella. Tampoco habían sido _tantas._

— ¿Qué habría pasado si él no hubiera sido enviado por mí? ¿Si alguien más te hubiera podido sacar de ahí? Nadie te ayudó, Yona.

— ¿Cómo podían ayudarme? Este chico es-

— ¡Yona! —La regañó su padre— Este chico será tu guardaespaldas a partir de mañana.

La pelirroja miró al chico con incredulidad.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas.

—Lo necesitas, ya que pareces incapaz de cuidarte a ti misma y seguir mis órdenes —contestó Il, con un tono que daba la conversación por terminada.

Yona cruzó los brazos y se hundió en el asiento, no tardarían mucho en llegar por lo que ella decidió hacerles la ley del hielo por el resto del viaje.

—Lamento todo esto, yo… —comenzó el padre de Yona, a lo que el chico contestó amablemente:

—No es ningún problema, señor.

El automóvil se sumió entonces en un silencio incómodo, que el padre de Yona intentó romper.

—Hija, sabes que después de lo de tu madre…

— ¡No! —Interrumpió ella— Papá, sólo, no.

Yona fue primera en bajar cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, negándose bruscamente cuando el chofer le ofreció ayuda y dirigiéndose a la entrada con rapidez.

—Hasta mañana, _señorita_ —se despidió el chico, con una sonrisa escondiéndose en la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya veremos —contestó Yona, nunca ningún otro empleado –o persona– se había atrevido a hablarle de _ese_ modo. Le parecía increíblemente irritante.

Distraídamente, pisó mal uno de los escalones lo que provocó que su zapatilla resbalara y cayera unos escalones más abajo.

El chico lo tomó rápidamente y se lo ofreció haciendo una exagerada reverencia, a la vez que soltaba un burlón: —Princesa.

Yona se lo arrebató de las manos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Tú… _bestia_. Ni siquiera te molestes en volver mañana.

La chica continuó su camino entonces, orgullosa, sin mirar atrás y sin que su porte disminuyera por el hecho de tener sólo un tacón puesto.

Y así es como nuestra historia comienza.

 **…**


	3. Día 95

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

 _Día 95._

Su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo. Rubio, alto, de impactantes ojos verdes. Incluso sólo usando un pantalón y una camisa ligera se veía como un modelo de pasarela.

Él se quitó los lentes de sol y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Tardó unos segundos en localizar a Yona, pero al encontrarla le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante que aunque él no lo notara, dejó a varias chicas sin aliento.

Yona incluida.

— ¿Quieres una servilleta? —Preguntó su captor, carcelero y verdugo detrás de ella— Para la baba, quiero decir.

La pelirroja aprovechó que su adorado Soo-Won despegó la mirada de ella cuando alguien lo abordó _–siempre sucedía, no por nada era el único hijo de un importante hombre de negocios–_ y le dirigió la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo al peor sirviente que ella tuvo la desgracia de tener jamás.

—Te diré dónde meterte la servilleta…

—Chica sucia —susurró el hombre, dándole una sonrisa torcida que, definitivamente, no se veía bien con su horrendo rostro.

La furia coloreó las mejillas de la pelirroja _–sí, sólo la furia–,_ quien no pudo responder a la ofensa cuando su amado Soo-Won llegó a la mesa.

—Yona —la saludó, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que trajo un agradable calor a su vientre.

— ¡Soo-Won! Te extrañé mucho… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? —le sonrió Yona.

El rubio se removió un poco en su lugar, incómodo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Me gustaría saber, si no es muy entrometido, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó su adorado Soo-Won con amabilidad, indicando un punto detrás del hombro izquierdo de Yona.

El hombre que se encontraba de pie ahí le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, mientras que su novia ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo.

—No es _nadie._

—Son Hak —respondió el hombre por sí mismo, extendiendo hacia Soo-Won una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro. El rubio la sacudió con una sonrisa amable cruzándole el rostro, mientras esperaba que alguno de sus acompañantes terminara de responder su pregunta.

Ninguno lo hizo.

— ¿Son Hak? —insistió.

—Guardaespaldas de la amable señorita-

—Es mi niñera —explicó Yona al fin—. Y ya se va.

— ¿Guardaespaldas? —Repitió Soo-Won— Tu padre tuvo la idea correcta, lamentablemente la inseguridad de nuestra ciudad ha aumentado. Y tú, siendo la hija de un hombre tan importante no debes correr ningún peligro.

—Sí, algo así —masculló la pelirroja—. De cualquier modo, _ya se va._ Hak, te veo en una hora.

—No es necesario, puede comer con nosotros —sonrió Soo-Won, siempre tan amable y despistado.

— ¡No! —negó Yona, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Era su primera cita con Soo-Won en meses, había esperado tenerlo para ella sola al menos un poco, ¿Nadie podía entender eso?— Es decir, no creo que él tenga hambre-

—Estoy famélico —dijo su _sirviente_ —. La señorita no me dio tiempo de almorzar esta mañana ya que estaba ansiosa por su llegada…

— ¡Siéntate! —le ordenó Yona, deseando gritarle otras cosas pero conteniéndose por consideración a su novio.

— ¿En serio? —Continuó Hak con falsa modestia— No me gustaría ser un mal tercio…

—Claro que no, toma asiento —le sonrió Soo-Won, pidiendo que colocaran una silla extra justo en medio de él y Yona.

A favor de la pelirroja hay que decir que ni siquiera batió las pestañas con enfado ante eso, aunque al momento de recorrerse para que Hak pudiera sentarse le dio un puntapié "accidental".

Los tres pidieron su comida cuando un mesero se acercó a pedir sus órdenes. Vino y comida italiana llenaron sus copas y platos unos cuantos minutos después.

—Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con Yona?

—Tres meses, pero se siente como una eternidad —bromeó su sirviente, dejando a un lado su plato de pasta por unos segundos.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —rió Soo-Won.

—Si quieren puedo dejarlos solos —resopló Yona, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa de su novio.

—Creí que jamás lo diría, señorita —contestó el moreno.

Yona lo fulminó con una mirada y tomó la decisión de ignorarlo por el resto de la comida.

—Entonces, antes de que olvides que tu cita es conmigo, Soo-Won. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

—Lo siento, Yona, sólo quería conocer un poco más a tu guardaespaldas. Estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar. El vuelo fue lo más cansado, pero papá prometió que no me enviará tan lejos de nuevo sin avisar.

—Está bien —concordó la chica—, es decir, tampoco hice nada divertido desde que te fuiste. Papá sugirió que me enfocara en la universidad por… por el momento.

Soo-Won le dedicó una sonrisa sincera desde el otro lado de la mesa, y tomó su mano con suavidad.

—Eso me alegra. Me fui por unos meses, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tomaste el control de tu vida.

Yona lo miró sin habla por unos segundos, ¿era eso lo que había hecho realmente? ¿Tomar el control de su vida?

—Sí —masculló, clavando la mirada en su plato cuando Soo-Won comenzó a narrarles algo que Yona no podía escuchar.

Después de todo, era lo que se esperaba de ella. Ser una hija ejemplar, tener buenas calificaciones, no meterse en problemas y luego, algún día, convertirse en la esposa de alguien.

Cuando era más joven e ingenua, su mayor meta en la vida había sido ser la esposa de Soo-Won, su eterno objeto de amor y devoción. Pero ahora, cuando era oficialmente la novia de Soo-Won… ¿podía esa seguir siendo su meta?

Una sensación conocida la distrajo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su guardaespaldas. ¿Desde hacía cuando la había estado mirando así? ¿Nadie le había enseñado que era de mala educación mirar a una chica de ese modo? No, probablemente nadie se lo había dicho.

¿Qué se podía esperar de una bestia como él?

—…Y por eso tuve que comprártelo en cuanto lo vi —decía Soo-Won, deslizando una caja de terciopelo pequeña en dirección a Yona—. Espero que te guste.

La chica se ruborizó, apenada por no haberle prestado atención y emocionada por el regalo. No iba a proponérselo, ¿verdad? No cuando ella no se había arreglado de la forma adecuada, ni había fotógrafos cerca, ni con Hak en medio.

Ella abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un lindo par de aretes de zafiros. Yona enmascaró la decepción con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que le dolieran las mejillas.

—No debiste, Soo-Won, gracias.

« _No debiste, Yona. ¿Qué estabas pensando?_ »

…

Soo-Won se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y tras prometer que se verían pronto, Yona entró al auto en el que Hak la esperaba.

— ¿A dónde, madame?

—A casa. Y por favor, sólo… no digas nada.

Y por primera vez, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Hak sólo se guardó silencio y obedeció.

 **…**


	4. Día 47

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

 _Día 47._

A pesar de la _amable_ sugerencia de Yona, él volvió al día siguiente. Y el día siguiente, la semana siguiente y unos cuantos meses más.

Por las mañanas la acompañaba a la universidad _–¿qué hacía para no morir de aburrimiento? Para Yona era un misterio–_ , durante las tardes la llevaba a cualquier actividad que tuviera programada y por las noches se convertía en su captor.

Gracias a él, los paseos nocturnos de Yona se volvieron inexistentes. Así como las salidas sin permiso o hasta muy tarde.

La chica había llegado a notar que los únicos momentos del día en los que Hak no estaba pegado a ella como un chicle eran mientras dormía y, claro, cuando estaba en el baño.

Era terriblemente molesto.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo amenazara o intentara sobornarlo, él se mantenía firme como un roble. Todos los intentos de la chica por librarse de él parecían ser inútiles.

Pero lo peor de todo era el efecto que parecía tener sobre sus compañeras de la escuela… o mejor dicho, con toda la población femenina.

Una vez que lo miraban no podían despegar sus ojos de él, algunas se conformaban con admirarlo desde lejos… otras eran más audaces, acercándose a él y fulminándola a ella con la mirada al ser rechazadas.

 _¿Era su culpa que todas ellas parecieran estar mal de la cabeza?_ ¿A quién en su sano juicio podía gustarle alguien como él?

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió, dejando entrar a unas cuantas de sus compañeras más risueñas, Yona supo cuál sería el tema de conversación.

 _¿Era estrictamente necesario que Hak la molestara hasta en sus escasos momentos de paz?_

 _—_ Oye, Akaboshi* —la llamó una de ellas—. ¿Podemos preguntarte algo?

Sus orbes amatistas se enfocaron en las tres chicas que la rodeaban, inconscientemente bloqueándole la salida. Estaba atrapada.

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

— ¿Quién es él, Yona?

—Siempre está contigo —observó una chica.

—Es el hombre de mis sueños —suspiró otra.

—Es Hak, mi guardaespaldas —explicó Yona.

— ¿Está casado?

— ¿Tiene novia?

— ¿Está buscando una?

Sonrisas. Risitas. Sonrojos. Cuchicheando en el baño de mujeres como niñas de secundaria. Yona pensaba que no podían caer más bajo.

—No lo sé —dijo Yona, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de él—. ¿Saben que podrían preguntárselo?

—Lo hemos intentado, pero es demasiado serio… —suspiró una de ellas.

— ¡Es perfecto! Así cuando otras chicas le coqueteen, sabrán que sólo me quiere a mí.

— ¡Aro! —rieron.

— ¡Atrápalo, chica!

Yona las miró con el ceño fruncido, insegura de si debía desearles suerte o ser sincera y despotricar en contra de Hak, recomendándoles alejarse de ese molesto y grosero hombre.

—B-buena suerte con eso —optó por lo primero, escabulléndose de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo.

…

Yona despegó la mirada de sus tareas y tras levantarse de la mesa de la cocina, obtuvo al instante la completa atención de su guardaespaldas.

—Voy al despacho de mi padre —explicó con hastío—, necesito un libro para hacer mi tarea. ¡Y no necesito que me acompañes!

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del hombre, lo que le dio a la pelirroja la libertad de avanzar en dirección al despacho de Il.

 _"Es ridículo"_ pensaba ella, _"tener que pedirle permiso para ir a la habitación de al lado"._

Lo detestaba por completo, pero ahora tenia un plan.

Tomó un libro cualquiera de la biblioteca de su padre y dio un vistazo rápido a los papeles sobre el escritorio. Siguieron las carpetas, un pequeño archivero y después los cajones.

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada que pudiera decirle algo sobre el misterioso Son Hak. Ninguna aplicación de empleo, carta de recomendación, tarjeta de presentación… ningún papel con su nombre siquiera.

Si no se hubiera metido a escondidas a su despacho, su padre habría tenido mucho que explicarle. El asunto ahora era, ¿Cómo meter eso a una conversación y que no fuera sospechoso?

Con pesar, Yona se dio cuenta de que tenía que recurrir a su último y más temido recurso: preguntarle a Hak directamente.

Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada al escucharla volver, pareciendo absorto en su celular. Tampoco le hizo caso cuando ella se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Era increíblemente grosero.

—Y dime, Hak —comenzó—, ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?

—Su… su padre es el gobernador, independientemente de si votaron o no por él, muchas personas de la ciudad lo conocen.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso.

— ¿La señorita tiene interés por mí, entonces? —sonrió él, dejando su celular a un lado.

—Claro que no —contestó Yona sin dudar, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro—, sólo me di cuenta de que no te conozco y trabajas para mí.

Él la miro fijamente por unos segundos eternos, nada convencido con la respuesta de la chica.

— ¿Cómo se llama su cocinera? —preguntó Hak entonces.

Yona lo pensó por unos instantes, viniéndole a la mente la imagen de una agradable y regordeta señora… pero ningún nombre acompañándola.

—N-no lo sé —anunció al rendirse.

— ¿Sabe el nombre de su jardinero?

—No.

— ¿Su mayordomo?

—No —gruñó la chica.

Hak soltó una mirada de falsa sorpresa que hizo hervir la sangre de Yona.

—Entonces le sugeriría que comenzara por entrevistarlos a ellos, tengo entendido que han trabajado para usted por más de dos meses, al contrario de mí.

—Claro que es al contrario de ti —espetó Yona con la voz más fría que pudo soltar—, tú no durarás ni un año aquí.

— ¿Es un reto, señorita? Me encantaría verla lograrlo. Igual que usted, no tengo ningún interés en lidiar con pequeñas y mimadas niñas ricas.

Yona jadeó, indignada. Ese hombre, si se le podía llamar así, no podía ser más desagradable si se lo propusiera.

—Además la indemnización será buena, sólo mire su mansión —continuó él, soltando un pequeño silbido al terminar.

— ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa! —explotó Yona.

—Tendrá que esforzarse más que eso…

Siguiendo un impulso, la chica tomó el celular de Hak de sobre la mesa y lo dejó caer al suelo, soltando una sonrisa al escuchar su pantalla estrellarse tras el impacto.

—Sabe que usted pagará eso, ¿no? —dijo él, sin inmutarse.

— ¿Oh? ¿Esa antigüedad? Te hice un favor.

Su mano agarró la muñeca de Yona con firmeza, acercándola hacia él lentamente.

—No hablaba de dinero —susurró él, con un aire amenazador que obligó a Yona a retroceder hasta que Hak la soltó.

—Imbécil —soltó Yona, sorprendiéndose incluso más que el hombre que recibió el insulto. Ella siempre había odiado maldecir.

Él definitivamente sacaba lo peor de ella.

La chica se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación con sólo una meta en la mente.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible por deshacerse de él.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** La verdad no sé que estoy haciendo con esta historia _–¿Orden lineal? ¿Qué es eso?–_ pero me divierte mucho XD espero que a ustedes también.

 ***Akaboshi Yona:** Es el nombre que he decido darle aquí. Akaboshi significa "estrella roja" y sigo probando, si no me gusta quizá lo cambie :c

 _En el siguiente capítulo:_ Nuestra princesa torturará a su bestia de la manera más legendaria en que las mujeres prueban la valentía de los hombres: irán de compras.


	5. Día 177

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

 _Día 177._

—Buenos días, Min-Soo —sonrió Yona al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a su rubio mayordomo hablando con su guardaespaldas—. Hak, vamos a salir.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Hak se levantó de la mesa y tomó las llaves sin lanzarle ningún comentario mordaz _–y sin notar su mejoría en la relación con sus empleados–._

—Tenga un buen día, señorita —le deseó Min-Soo con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Igualmente!

Una vez en el auto, Yona notó que Hak desvió la mirada al momento de abrirle la puerta. El gesto era extraño, normalmente el hombre usaba ese momento para lanzarle el primer insulto del día. ¿Acaso el cielo se había abierto y su padre finalmente lo había reprendido por su molesta actitud?

Fuera como fuese, el cambio no era en absoluto negativo para la sonriente pelirroja.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el hombre una vez que ocupó el asiento del conductor y encendió el vehículo.

—Al centro comercial.

Él moreno finalmente se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, y Yona se deleitó con el temor que sus ojos del color del cielo demostraban.

— ¿Para-?

—Iremos de compras —contestó la chica, cantando cada silaba de la frase para que el hombre no perdiera detalle alguno.

—No creo que me paguen para hacer eso —se quejó el moreno.

— ¿Entonces para qué te pagan? —contraatacó la chica, ocultando una sonrisa burlona detrás de una mirada seria.

Tras un largo suspiro de Hak, el auto comenzó a moverse.

…

— ¿No puede hacer esto con su novio? —preguntó Hak, quien había tardado todo el viaje y una búsqueda de estacionamiento para encontrar otra cosa de que quejarse.

— ¡No! —Contestó Yona horrorizada— Jamás le pediría a Soo-Won _que…_ sería muy vergonzoso.

Hak pareció encontrar la respuesta demasiado ridícula, pues la mirada que le dirigió a la pelirroja la hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

— ¿No es eso algo que las parejas normales hacen?

—Pues nosotros no somos una pareja normal —contestó Yona, y dejando el tema de lado agregó:—. Entremos aquí, necesito comprar zapatos.

El desafortunado hombre pasó una hora entera viendo a la chica probarse diversos modelos de zapatos, que al final parecían tener algún defecto fatal: "Tienen demasiado tacón", "El color es horrible si lo ves de cerca", "¿A quién se le ocurrió que esto luciría bien?".

 _«¿Es tan complicado?»_ pensaba él, _«Sólo son zapatos.»_

Para la chica que terminó comprando solamente dos pares, el asunto de elegir zapatos correctamente era de vida o muerte. Socialmente hablando, claro está.

— ¿Nos vamos a casa ya, señorita? —preguntó Hak esperanzado, cargando las dos bolsas que la chica había adquirido.

La pelirroja contestó simplemente con una carcajada y caminó en dirección a otra boutique cercana.

—Bueno, la temporada otoño-invierno se acerca… —comenzó la chica.

—Estamos en verano aún —suspiró Hak.

—Palabras clave: se acerca.

El hombre suspiró por ¿doceava vez? en aquellas dos horas. Sabia a la perfección que la pelirroja estaba alargando su visita al centro comercial para fastidiarlo.

Y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que funcionaba.

…

—No puedo creer que comas eso —exclamó Yona, mirando con horror una hamburguesa acompañada de papas fritas que Hak había ordenado.

Tras una eternidad comprando – _que en realidad rondaba las cuatro horas–_ , la señorita había decidido darle un respiro al hombre y otorgarle el grandísimo honor de tomar un bocadillo junto a ella.

Por supuesto que Hak no había esperado disfrutar de su tentempié en silencio.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —aseguró él—. ¿Comerá solamente dos hojas de lechuga? ¡Y por ese precio! Pude sacarla a que mordisqueara unos cuantos arbustos y se sentiría igual de satisfecha.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estamos hablando de ti. ¿Sabes cuánta grasa estás comiendo? ¿Está en tu plan de vida morir de un infarto a los 30 años?

—Señorita, no sé si llegaré a los 25 con usted. La hamburguesa no me preocupa en absoluto.

—Me gustaría que hablaras así cuando estamos con papá, así él sabría-

Yona no terminó su frase, siendo distraída por algo que estaba por sobre el hombro de Hak. Cuando él giró, lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue un flash constante apuntándolos a la distancia.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Son paparazis —le explicó Yona—. Tú sabes, mi padre es el gobernador. Quieren verme cometer un error y avergonzarlo, por supuesto.

— ¿No es eso acoso?

—Sí, pero técnicamente no me tocan ni alteran mi vida de ningún modo. Así que son respaldados por la ley.

Hak frunció el ceño, visiblemente inconforme con la respuesta de la chica, quien continuaba comiendo su ensalada como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Debería…?

—No. Por favor, termina tu comida.

Y Hak, a pesar de que aquellas cámaras a sus espaldas le ponían los nervios de punta, obedeció.

…

Después de reponer sus fuerzas, la princesa decidió que era el momento de buscar un vestido de noche.

—Algo lindo —había dicho ella— y recatado.

—Nunca la he visto usar nada así.

—Y yo nunca te he visto usar nada que no sea ese traje. Adivinaré, ¿sólo tienes uno?

—Es mi uniforme de trabajo —explicó Hak.

— ¡Terrible! Debo hablar con papá de eso.

Conforme la _–no tan–_ adorable princesa se probaba vestidos, Hak comenzó a temer en lo que aquella plática con el gobernador Il resultaría.

¿Quizá un nuevo traje de color rosa con lentejuelas? O algo de piel de cocodrilo o de foca bebé. ¿Qué tal un nuevo atuendo cada día, a juego con lo que la chica usara?

Su carta de renuncia prácticamente se redactaba sola en su mente.

— ¿Qué opinas de este? —lo llamó la chica, usando un largo vestido sin mangas de color amarillo chillón.

—Usted luce como una bolsa de mostaza con cátsup —bromeó él.

— ¿Qué rayos significa eso? —gruñó Yona, recluyéndose en los vestidores una vez más.

…para salir unos cuantos minutos después, vistiendo un conjunto verde satinado, que hacía resaltar aún más el intenso color de su cabello.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Espero no ofenderla, pero el color me recuerda a su vómito aquella vez-

— ¡Basta! —gimió Yona, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Su siguiente salida estuvo acompañada por un vestido de color rosa pastel. El tono ayudaba a que su piel de porcelana luciera irresistible, incluso para aquel que se empeñaba en molestarla.

—Antes de que lo pregunte: sí, se ve lindo. Pero no cuando usted lo trae puesto.

— ¡No te pregunté nada! —Gruñó la chica— De hecho, te estoy ignorando.

— ¡Perfecto! Despiérteme cuando termine con esto, por favor.

— ¡Seguro! —resopló Yona, seguramente pensando en dejarlo ahí si se quedaba dormido en realidad.

Tras acomodarse en el pequeño sofá de espera, Hak entrecerró los ojos y, _–aunque nunca lo admitiría–_ se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista.

La pelirroja iba y venía del interior del probador, probándose vestidos de todos los colores y diseños, sin verse en absoluto satisfecha con ninguno.

Era demasiado crítica consigo misma, Hak notaba, encontrando en cada uno de los vestidos algo de su cuerpo que no le gustaba.

Había algo en su pecho que lo molestaba, algo que era casi insoportable cuando ella rechazaba otro vestido que la hacía lucir mejor que nunca. Algo que sin duda lo habría hecho confesar lo hermosa que se veía… sí eso no fuera demasiado atrevido de su parte.

Y descabellado, por supuesto. Una completa locura.

Fue aquella distracción la que permitió que el siguiente movimiento de Yona tuviera un efecto devastador.

Tras encontrarse dentro del vestidor por un largo tiempo, la chica abrió la puerta del mismo de par en par.

Su guardaespaldas, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a darle miradas no tan disimuladas, no hizo más que congelarse en su asiento y pasar su mirada oscurecida por su cuerpo casi desnudo.

 _«Quizá fue demasiado»,_ pensó Yona entonces. Un traje de baño habría sido más que suficiente, pero, ¿pasearse frente a él con lencería y ligueros? La idea no había parecido terrible en absoluto hasta el momento en que la mirada del hombre comenzó a hacerla sentir extraña.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Yona se recluyó una vez más en el vestidor. Tras cambiarse, espero unos largos minutos hasta calmarse y una vez que se sintió ella misma, se atrevió a salir.

Por supuesto, él estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hak.

—Me probaba ropa.

— ¿Es por eso que el señor Soo-Won no puede venir? ¿Para que usted se paseé por toda la tienda semidesnuda?

Yona lo fulminó con la mirada unos largos segundos, antes de contestar un contundente: —No.

—Entonces no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué usted haría-?

— ¡Agh! —Gruñó ella— ¿Eres siempre tan aburrido? ¿Tu mundo se detiene cuando ves un poco de piel?

El hombre no contestó, acción que Yona tomó como un sí.

— ¿O acaso… —Yona interrumpió sus palabras para dirigir una ya de por si osada mirada a la entrepierna masculina— estás tan _necesitado_ que-?

Hak tomó su brazo y la sacudió levemente, causando que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más.

—Usted es una niña.

— ¡No lo soy! —se quejó Yona con firmeza, ¿Acaso no la había visto unos minutos antes?

— ¡Sí lo es! Y cree que le es posible ir por el mundo jugando con los hombres como si de muñecos se tratase.

— ¡Yo n-no-!

—Pero la verdad es que no podría lidiar con un hombre que no fuera un muñeco de plástico.

— ¡Basta!

—Uno que tuviera sangre en las venas y no una sonrisa de comercial.

Ella trató desesperadamente de empujarlo, golpearlo o hacer cualquier cosa que lo obligara a callarse de una vez, pero Hak se lo impidió y el movimiento los obligó a quedar frente a frente, con sólo un suspiro separando sus rostros.

—Uno que no la tratara como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana… —susurró, soltándola.

La chica no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

—…y que no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima.

Su mirada zafiro estaba oscurecida con el enojo y con algo más que Yona no pudo identificar, pero que tuvo el efecto de enrojecer su rostro por completo.

El flash de una cámara rompió su hechizo, obligando a Yona a mirar la corbata de Hak como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto jamás.

—Eres vulgar —lo insultó.

Pero él no atacó de vuelta, sus ojos parecían estar fijados en un punto detrás de Yona.

—Iré a pagar esto y luego nos vamos a casa —anunció Yona.

La única respuesta del hombre fue asentir y dirigirse a la salida sin esperarla.

—Idiota —susurró Yona por lo bajo, feliz de insultarlo y que nadie escuchara.

Ella pagó sus compras y después lo alcanzó en la entrada. Hak tenía los labios cerrados con firmeza y un nuevo accesorio: una cámara fotográfica colgando del brazo.

…


	6. Día 211

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~The Princess and the Beast.**

 **…**

 _Día 211._

Una vez más, Yona se siente aliviada por salir de la universidad.

Entre profesores, tareas y admiradoras de su guardaespaldas, sus días en el lugar se han vuelto casi insoportables.

Ella convierte a su auto en un refugio, el lugar en el que finalmente puede encontrar paz entre todo ese bullicio.

Y es en su santuario –es decir, la parte trasera del auto– donde ella encuentra algo inesperado.

—Hak. ¿Qué es esto?

El pelinegro se gira hacia ella, quien sostiene entre las manos una bolsa de papel marcada con el logo de una farmacia. Antes de que Yona comience a escarbar en ella, se la arrebata de las manos.

— ¡Oye! —se queja Yona.

—Lo siento señorita, debo pedirle un favor personal.

— ¿Qué favor?

—Debo hacer un desvío, después de eso la llevaré a casa.

Yona sabe que hay algo más escondido debajo de esa petición, pero encogiéndose de hombros ella susurra un desinteresado: —Ok.

—Gracias —exhala Hak, y es su tono de alivio lo que causa más interés en Yona del que ya tenía.

…

Hak se estaciona en un barrio cualquiera, lleno de casas que son apenas distinguibles entre ellas y baja del auto, prometiendo volver en un minuto.

Por supuesto, una vez que desaparece dentro de la casa, Yona lo sigue.

Las ideas remolinean en su cabeza con rapidez, imaginándose las cosas que va a encontrar ahí adentro. ¿Estará su familia? ¿Vivirá solo? ¿O, quizá, con alguna novia?

No, era imposible, ¿no es cierto? Después de todo ese tiempo juntos… si tuviera pareja, el detalle habría salido inevitablemente en alguna conversación.

Así como todos esos otros detalles inexistentes que él había dejado entrever sobre su vida.

La curiosidad la carcome por completo, y quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, Yona toca a la puerta.

Y ésta es abierta de inmediato por un chico de cabello oscuro, aparentemente de la edad de Yona.

Los ojos azules del chico la recorren de arriba abajo sin parecer muy sorprendido, y haciéndose a un lado para mirar hacia dentro de la casa, grita un fuerte:

— ¡Hak, tu novia está aquí afuera!

Yona da media vuelta, buscando encontrar quizá a una voluptuosa mujer detrás de ella, pero se encuentra sola de pie en el pórtico.

La pelirroja gira en dirección al chico, queriendo aclarar la situación y se encuentra con que el chico se ha ido y la puerta se encuentra entreabierta.

Yona empuja la puerta con desinterés, y tras abrirla lo suficiente, entra a la casa…

…para ser detenida tres pasos adentro por un muy enfadado Hak.

—Le dije que tardaría un minuto —repite él, impidiéndole avanzar.

—No me dijiste que _no_ podía entrar —dice Yona, defendiéndose.

—No creí que usted-

 _— ¿Hak?_

Hak gira, permitiéndole a Yona dar un vistazo al interior de la casa y vislumbrar a un pequeño niño al pie de las escaleras.

— ¡¿Es tu hijo?! —susurra Yona con sorpresa, recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada severa de Hak.

— ¿De verdad es tu novia? —pregunta el niño, inclinando la cabeza para ver a Yona con una curiosidad que igualaba la de la chica.

—No le prestes atención a Tae-Woo. Ella es… la señorita Yona.

— ¡¿La señorita Yona?! —exclama el pequeño, mirándola con aún más curiosidad.

— ¿Qué le has dicho de mí al pobre niño? —se queja la pelirroja, haciendo un puchero.

—Mi hermano dijo que usted es la mujer más ruidosa que conoce.

La mujer suelta un sonido de indignación, y Hak se gira hacia ella para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Él es mi hermano Tae-Yeon. El niño que justo ahora debería estar en cama y no aquí afuera.

—Pero, ¡estaba aburrido! —Se queja el pequeño— Y yo en realidad quería conocer a tu novia…

Hak despeina el castaño cabello del niño, para después levantarlo en brazos y girar hacia Yona.

—Lo llevaré a la cama y después podemos irnos, espere, por favor.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —le pregunta Yona al pequeño, comenzando a seguirlos escaleras arriba.

— ¡Sí, señorita! —Asiente el niño— Tengo varicela y estaré encerrado aquí por todo un mes.

—Cuidado, princesa —masculla Hak con tono malicioso—. Es muy contagiosa.

— ¡Por favor! Tuve varicela cuando tenía nueve años.

Tae-Yeon la mira con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y exclama: — ¡Yo también!

Yona ríe y los acompaña dentro de una pequeña habitación pintada completamente de azul. Hak deja al niño sobre la cama y este se acomoda fácilmente debajo de varias cobijas de personajes de caricatura.

—Era la medicina de Tae-Yeon la que olvidé bajar del auto —explica Hak—, sé que no era nada grave pero él realmente la necesita.

—No tienes que explicar nada, Hak. Lo entiendo —sonríe la chica.

—Ella no es tan ruidosa como decías, Hak —declara el niño.

—Estoy siendo buena porque estás enfermo —ríe Yona—. No has escuchado ni la mitad del ruido que puedo hacer.

— ¡Sorprendente!

—Iré por tu medicina, Tae-Yeon —interrumpe Hak—. Por favor, no hagas que ella comience a gritar.

— ¡Prometido! —sonríe el pequeño y Hak toma eso como una señal para salir.

Yona se gira al instante, dispuesta a seguirlo, cuando Tae-Yeon la llama.

— ¿Es usted amiga de mi hermano, señorita Yona?

La pelirroja mira al pequeño con sorpresa, incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta. Ellos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ambos están conscientes de ello. Hak es algo más que su empleado, pero, _¿Qué son, en realidad?_

—Yo… no exactamente. Él trabaja en mi casa y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no somos amigos.

Tae-Yeon continúa viéndola con atención, como si su respuesta no fuera suficiente.

—Es decir, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y… tu hermano se esfuerza por molestarme siempre que tiene la oportunidad. A veces es divertido, porque yo lo molesto igualmente pero-

— ¿Se molestan? ¿Entonces se odian? —pregunta el niño.

— ¡No! No es así… es complicado.

Tae-Yeon se inclina hacia Yona, con su sonrojado rostro esbozando una mueca: — ¿Entonces se gustan?

— ¡No! —Exclama Yona, sonrojándose igualmente— Tampoco _eso_ …

—…Te dije que no la hicieras enojar, Tae-Yeon —dice Hak entrando a la habitación. Dos rostros sonrojados se giran hacia él al instante y el hombre se limita a enarcar una ceja—. ¿Qué-?

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —se ofrece Yona con rapidez, y Hak admite para sus adentros que eso es aún más sospechoso.

—Sólo debo darle su dosis de medicina.

— ¿Necesitaremos agua? —sugiere la pelirroja.

—Ya traje todo lo necesario-

—Te ayudaré a dárselo entonces.

Yona toma el frasco de jarabe y vierte una dosis del líquido rojizo con sumo cuidado, ofreciéndoselo después al niño, que lo bebe con una mueca en el rostro.

— ¡Listo! —Ríe la pelirroja— Eres muy valiente.

—El más valiente —acepta Hak, arropando al pequeño en la cama—. Y ahora necesitas descansar.

Yona se levanta entonces, sacudiendo motas de polvo inexistentes de su ropa, dispuesta a salir de la habitación detrás de Hak.

…siendo detenida por un pequeño niño que da un suave jalón a la tela de su suéter.

— ¿Puede la señorita Yona visitarme de nuevo? —pregunta Tae-Yeon, mirando a su hermano con unos ojos enormes.

—No creo que eso-

—Me encantaría —interrumpe la chica a Hak, dando un suave apretón a la mano del niño.

Tae-Yeon le dedica una sonrisa pequeña, que Yona corresponde con creces y después es guiada por Hak fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Hak gira a la derecha, guiándolos a ambos hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí, él deposita en la encimera la medicina de Tae-Yeon y escribe con rapidez una nota en un cuaderno cercano a ella.

— ¿Por qué bajó del auto? —Pregunta el hombre al terminar, enfocando toda la fuerza de su mirada en Yona.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Los ojos de Hak se abren desmesuradamente, no habiendo esperado esa respuesta. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, el pelinegro asiente.

 _—Yo…_ solamente quería saber más de ti.

Hak asiente con lentitud, girándose hacia el lavabo y sirviendo dos vasos de agua, para después entregarle uno de ellos a Yona.

—Lo siento —comienza él— pero no sé si sus intenciones son buenas.

— ¿Y cómo puedo saber yo que las tuyas si lo son? No sé nada sobre ti y… a veces siento que tú me conoces demasiado.

Los dos guardan silencio entonces, y Yona nota con vergüenza que nunca antes habían hablado de esa manera.

—Señorita-

—Admito que… al principio las cosas eran… diferentes, pero ahora sé que no es tan terrible estar contigo todo el tiempo. De hecho, es _muy_ divertido hacerte enfadar.

— ¿Sabe en qué parte de la ciudad está? ¿Y lo fácil que sería para mí perderla de vista por aquí? —Hak bufa.

— ¡No te atreverías!

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de no hacerlo…

— ¡Tu hermanito pequeño me extrañaría!

—Es un niño. Sólo necesito darle un videojuego y lo superará —sonríe el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres terriblemente cruel, Hak.

Los dos salen de la casa y Hak se despide gritando en la puerta un fuerte — ¡Vuelvo después!

Una vez en el auto, Yona es la primera en romper el silencio al preguntar:

—Entonces, si necesito algo de la farmacia… ¿Puedo pedirte que me lo traigas?

 **…**


End file.
